Junoon
by Arabflower
Summary: When love turns deadly
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

**Authors Note (A/N):** This story is set at the time of Tanveer's entry and follows some of the plots that stem from there but the main plot of this story DOES NOT FOLLOW any track...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 1

She woke up, groggy disorientated. Her head throbbed and panic set in _'Mr Khan? Is he alright?"_ It took Zoya a few seconds to realise that she was not travelling with Asad but on a bus back to Bhopal, a bus that she had to take because Asad deserted her when he discovered that she tried to delay his arrival at court. He angrily left her stranded in an unfamiliar place without a backwards glance and Zoya felt a little heartbroken at his lack of concern for her. Now that the bus had crashed off the road, she felt uneasy about what might have happened if she and Asad had left things on such a bad note. She walked towards the road, smoke, debris the cries of people and blood attacked her senses. There was so much pain...so much carnage but Zoya could do nothing to help the situation. She walked helplessly to the road and that's where she saw him, dressed handsomely in a grey Suit rushing towards her, she held her arms out to welcome him and smiled happily as he neared her _'He does care about me...he cares...Mr Khan cares...' _her heart sang and her lips played a tear-filled smile but her happiness was short lived. Asad drew closer to her and she felt his arm brush past her as he over looked her and ran to a woman behind her. The woman was clad in a white Salwaar and watching her Mr Khan embrace this woman as though his life depended on it _hurt._ _'he doesn't care Zoya...if he did he would have helped you then her...he didn't even bother about you...you don't mean anything to him...'_ Zoya watched the extended embrace between the man she was developing feelings for and this unknown woman and the tears began to fall.

After a few moments she decided that she cannot torture herself anymore so she turned around and continued walking, her destination was unknown but all her mind said was _'Anywhere is better than here...'_

Asad wiped the blood from his friends face and guided her to a nearby car, he fussed over her trying to tend to her wounds and offered her water but his heart was still restless. _'But why? Tanveer is safe...she is not seriously injured so why am I uneasy? Why does it feel like my entire world is about to end?'_ his answer came to him a few seconds later when he was guiding Tanveer to his awaiting Jeep. He had seen it, lying on the floor amongst the debris and rubble, the blood on its cover did not stop him from recognising the pink i-pad case, after all, he'd bought it for _her_. He rushed towards it and picked it up and his heart clenched when his fears were confirmed...it was Zoya's i-pad.

Asad: "This is Zoya's ipad..."

He forgot about his friend and frantically ran checking cars and ambulances for his _musibat_, this was the second time that she had a brush with death because of him and flashes of clawing her out of Mangalpur soil began flashing through his mind _'Ya Allah...if anything happens to Zoya...I will never forgive myself!_ S_he was on this bus because I left her stranded in the middle of nowhere...please...please let her be safe...let her be alive...'_

Asad had just passed some bodies covered in white shroud but didn't stop to check if Zoya was under any of those sheets, his heart telling him that his Zoya was alive...he didn't know why but with tears in his eyes he started screaming her name continuously

Asad: "ZOYA!..."

He cried in pain when he could not find her and sank to his knees weeping bitterly. Had he turned around he would have known that his beloved was alive. Zoya had heard him cry out her name and was walking towards him when her vision clouded, she lost her balance and everything went dark.

She kept waiting for her body to impact with the hard floor but nothing of the sort happened. A pair of strong arms caught her before she met the harsh earth and lifted her, cradling her face against a well toned chest. These arms were familiar... but they were not her Mr Khan's arms and for some reason she didn't care as she welcomed the refuge offered by the darkness that enveloped her senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her walk from the vehicle's wreckage towards the road and even with the blood trickling down her face she looked ethereal. He was captivated by her beauty as he stood transfixed at the angel before him. _'She still takes my breath away...' _He watched as her heart shattered when the man in a grey suit ran past her to tend to another and he watched as she swayed before the darkness overcame her. He rushed over to her and caught her before she fell and as he brushed her silken raven tresses away from her face. Aman Talwar fell deeper in love with the woman in his arms. The only thing he cared about was that his Zoya was safe and he smiled in content as she subconsciously recognised his touch and relaxed against him. He lifted her up and cradled her head against his chest and he carefully manoeuvred her away from the chaos towards salvation

In the long drive home Asad's mind was stuck on one thing... _Zoya_. His mind began running every devastating scenario in his head and his inner eye was tormenting him with the images of Zoya's cold, mangled, bloody corpse while his subconscious screamed _' It's All your fault!' _on loop. It was a miracle that they reached Khan Villa safely since Asad could not focus on driving since his vision was foggy with unshed tears (which he tried to hide from Tanveer but his friend had cast ample glances at him throughout their journey and noticed his moist eyes) and his mind occupied by Zoya. Tanveer had tried to initiate conversation when the silence became unbearable but Asad paid no attention to her.

'_he was so attentive when he found me...ever since he found that ipad he's been ignoring me his eyes are moist and his mind is elsewhere...it's a miracle that we haven't met with another accident...what is bothering him though? Why does he look like he's world has just ended? Something is wrong...but what?'_

Tanveer is pulled from her thoughts when she gazed upon the pristine white mansion of Khan Villa. As a child she had always dreamed of living in a mansion like this, with Asad as her husband but the look on her best friend's face told her that another woman was in his thoughts and this angered Tanveer. _'Jammy and I are meant to be...he's mine!'_ little did Tanveer know that Asad Ahmed Khan had already lost his heart to another...his _musibat_ Zoya Faarouqui.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan paced the length of her foyer her 'to and fro' movement was causing her youngest child, Najma, to become dizzy. Both Asad and Zoya were not home yet and Dilshad Ahmed Khan would not rest until all her children were home safely.

Najma: "Ammi...I'm sure they're on their way home...please relax...I'm getting dizzy..."

Dilshad had only stopped pacing when the front door clicked open, her son walked in first and a woman was behind him she rushed over to them and blurted out

Dilshad: "Zoya!"

Tanveer had moved out from behind Asad and Dilshad's face fell for a moment but she quickly hid her disappointment beneath a happy smile _'where is Zoya?is she safe?'_

Meanwhile Tanveer stared at the Ahmed Khan Matriarch momentarily wondering _'who is this Zoya? Was Jammy thinking about her in the car?'_ she broke herself from her thoughts and smiled at Dilshad

Tanveer: "No Khala...it's me Tanveer..."

Dilshad had walked over to Tanveer and hugged her but her heart still fluttered with unease, _'Zoya is not home...Allah please keep her safe...something has happened to her...I can sense it...'_

Dilshad broke the hug and once her arms were replaced with Najma's she addressed Tanveer

Dilshad: "How are you Beta? And when did you arrive in Bhopal?"  
Tanveer: "I'm fine Khala...I was on my way to Bhopal when the bus met with an accident, then I called Jammy and he brought me here..."

'_A Bus Accident? On the way to Bhopal...Zoya was travelling by Bus...Ya Allah please tell me that she wasn't on the same bus!..but if she was she would have arrived with them...where is Zoya?'_

Dilshad: "An Accident? Are you ok?"  
Tanveer: "Jee Khala...but Jammy seems a little shaken..."

Dilshad finally turned to face her son and she saw a sea of regret swimming in his chocolate orbs, she looked at his hands and something caught her eye. He was clutching onto an ipad, its pink case clashing horribly with his masculine stature

Dilshad: "Asad...where is Zoya?"

Asad avoided his mother's gaze as hot tears clouded his vision

Dilshad: "Asad...where is Zoya? Why do you have her ipad?"

Najma: "Bhaijaan...is Zoya ok?"

His mother and sister were worried, their eyes swimming with concern for Zoya and Asad knew he could not hide the truth any longer

Asad: "I don't know..."

He had mumbled this phrase but his mother heard it loud and clear, her eyes glazed over in worry and her voice was laced with concern

Dilshad: "What do you mean 'You don't know'? Zoya left with you! And she was supposed to come back with you...Asad, tell me honestly...why was she on that bus?"  
Asad: "Because I left her there..."

Najma: "Was it the same bus?"

Asad nodded his head in a dejected 'yes' and that was all the confirmation Dilshad needed before she sank to her knees in tears

Najma and Tanveer rushed to steady and console her and after bitterly weeping for a few seconds Dilshad wiped her tears and spoke

Dilshad: "Is she..."  
Asad could read the incomplete question in his mother's teary eyes and rushed to wipe her tears

Asad: "No...I don't actually know Ammi..."

A rage built up within Dilshad and she quickly rose to her feet and spoke angrily to her son

Dilshad: "So you knew about the bus Accident...You knew that Zoya was most likely on that Bus yet you didn't stay to find her? You didn't bother if she was okay? You just left her there! Alone! What if she is injured? She's all alone there Asad and YOU where supposed to look after her...but no, you got angry for some little thing and left her there! I swear Asad if Zoya does not come home soon there'll be hell to pay!"

Asad had never seen his mother this angry _'but her anger is justified...Zoya is there and i should have searched thoroughly for her...instead I left her there...what if she's...No I refuse to believe that Allah would be so cruel to take my Zoya from me...'_

Asad is about to speak in his defence when Tanveer speaks instead, advocating for her beloved in the hope that he'll appreciate her

Tanveer: "But Khala who is this Zoya? Besides I was hurt and it was more important that Jammy help me instead of some _stranger..._"

Dilshad's anger multiplied and she was about to snap at Tanveer when luckily Najma had spoken

Najma: "Zoya is **not** a stranger Tanveer! She's my best friend and she lives with us so it was Bhaijaan's duty to make sure she was alright!"

Tanveer was about to retort but a sharp look from Asad silenced her, fuelling her hatred towards this unknown _Zoya_ that everyone seemed so crazy over. So instead of arguing with Najma (and angering Asad further) she decided to play innocent and get herself out of trouble

Tanveer: "I'm sorry Najma...I had no idea..."

Najma sighed in discontent and said

Najma: "It's Ok Tanveer...I just hope Zoya is alright..."

Najma and Dilshad left to prepare dinner leaving Asad and Tanveer alone in the lounge. Tanveer saw this as an opportunity and approached Asad gently, she rested her hand on his shoulder and spoke

Tanveer: "Jammy?"  
He brushed her off and walked towards his room angering her further _'Now I have to meet you Zoya...'_

Asad stormed into his bedroom, his heart wrenching in pain and his eyes brimming with tears

'_Zoya's in danger because of you Asad'_ his mind taunted him mercilessly and he was about to fling his phone across the room in anger when the clicking of his window told him that his brother had arrived. Asad stared at Ayaan longingly and moved forward to hug his brother and seek comfort from him but luck was not on his side today as Ayaan brushed him off and spoke angrily.

Ayaan: "How dare you Bhaijaan! How dare you get Abbu arrested then testify against him in court! Don't you know what you've done? Ammi is distraught and Abbu is suffering in Jail all because of you! You finally showed the world how much you hate our Abbu...you proved today that the world was right about us... we might share blood Bhai but that's it...You proved to everyone that you are my _stepbrother...'_

Ayaan had sneered the last part out and Asad's heart shattered _'First I lost Zoya and now Ayaan...Ya Allah please...please help me...punish me in any other way but this...i can't take Ayaan's hatred or Zoya's absence...help please...'_

As soon as Ayaan left Asad sank to his knees and wept bitterly, his tears fell freely and his body shook in misery but that was not enough to quell the storm in his heart... his mind plagued with one thought, a thought he voiced to no one in particular

Asad: "Where are you Zoya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 2

The Sun's rays danced across the silk sheets and Zoya felt the warmth of the sun welcoming her into the new day. She was comfortable...at ease and she did not want to awaken but her eyes snapped open as the sunlight danced against her eyelids. She was greeted with the opulence of old money and the great Indian architecture that went into crafting the Haveli's of India's Royalty. She marvelled at the craftsmanship for a few moments, admiring the ornate and intricate work adorning the walls and columns with the additional touches of furniture and priceless pieces of art made Zoya believe that she was indeed in the home of a king... but something else caught her eye...a single easel stood at the foot of her bed with a canvas resting against it.

Zoya felt as though she was gazing into a mirror, she sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed, her hands touching the soft fabric of the canvas as her own painted image smiled back at her. It captured her beautifully, the sparkle in her eyes, her luscious lips, and her endearing dimple were so accurately featured that Zoya assumed that this was either the work of an extremely talented artist or it was a photograph printed on a canvas. She was so transfixed by her portrait that she did not notice an elderly servant walk in wheeling in breakfast on a silver domed Cart.

Servant: "Oh you are awake! We were so worried about you...here I brought you some breakfast...you need to keep your strength up Beta... Sahib will be here shortly..."

Just as the words left her mouth, Zoya sensed a presence at the door she looked up and locked eyes with a handsome gentleman. His hair and face reflected his many years on this earth but even though they were hidden behind his glasses his eyes sparkled with a youthful zest. He was elegantly dressed in a black suit and his warm smile gave Zoya a sense of comfort.

The servant watched his Sahib and young girl for a few moments before he remembered his job

Servant: "Memsahib May I present to you Thakur and retired Brigadier of the Indian Army Samarjith Talwar"

The servant bowed himself out to give them some privacy just as Samarjith moved into the room, walked towards the side of the bed (completely oblivious to the easel) bowed his head and kissed Zoya's hand in a gentlemanly manner causing Zoya to blush at the attention.

Samarjith: "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss?"

Zoya: "Faarouqui...Zoya Faarouqui and Thank you sir for letting me stay here..."

Samarjith: "Not to worry Miss Faarouqui...and please...call me Sam, everyone I care about does..."

Zoya smiled mischievously and chuckled

Zoya: "well then sir...first you have to stop calling me Miss Faarouqui..."

Samar laughed joyfully and his boisterous laughter was soon joined by Zoya's giggles

Samar: "Touché Zoya..."

Zoya just beamed at him causing the old man's heart to swell with fatherly affection. He watched the young girl as she smiled and wondered why her name and face was so familiar. _'Faarouqui...Zoya Faarouqui...where have i heard that name before?'_

Samar: "Beta...where are you from?"

Zoya: "Well I am originally from New York..."

'_New York? She's __**that**__Zoya...I've heard soo much about her I feel like I know her already...'_

Samar: "New York? Well then Beta I feel like I already know you!"

Zoya stared at the man quizzically, _"I have never met him before...or have I? Surely I wouldn't forget meeting somebody like him...'_

Samar could see the questions swimming in her mind, laughed at her cute expression and decided to clear her confusion

Samar: "Well Zoya my son studied in New York...at NYU to be exact and he could not stop raving about you..."

Zoya: "Your son?...Talwar...Talwar...Allah Miyan! What's wrong with me? You're Aman's father!"

Samar nodded jovially as Zoya made the connection and through his laughs he spoke

Samar: "So Beta...what brings you to this part of the world? And which hotel are you in? I'll tell the servants to fetch your luggage...you're staying here with me.."

Zoya: "Actually I came to India for some personal work and I am staying with some relatives in Bhopal and well...I met with an accident and somehow ended up here..."

Samar: "Well you need your rest...you gave us quite a scare there Zoya. If Mrs Khanna did not go out in the middle of the night to check the front door you would have frozen to death on our porch! Now eat up and get some rest...doctors orders!"

Samar turned around and began walking out of the room but he stopped dead when he finally spotted the painting. He stared at the painting proudly for a few seconds _'one of the servants must have brought it in from __**that**__ room...'_ Samar smiled sadly at the painting and gently stroked the deep red cursive text that emblazoned the name, 'Aman Talwar' at the bottom of the canvas. The tips of his fingers felt moist and he immediately withdrew his hand and almost gasped in horror as dots of the red liquid that stained his fingers. He stared at the dots for a few seconds, his face contorted in shock and then snapped back to his senses. He left the room immediately and headed towards his study praying that the entire exchange went unnoticed by Zoya.

After a freshening up and enjoying the delicious meal prepared by the mansions talented chefs Zoya had to reluctantly undergo a check up by the doctor brought in by Samar, even though she insisted that she was fine and even got out of bed to prove it, her sprained ankle caused the doctor to prescribe some painkillers and bed rest until the ankle heals up properly. So after her meal Zoya hesitantly gulped down those bitter pills that numbed the pain in her ankle and drifted off into a medicated dreamless sleep. The midday sun was blocked out of the room by the half drawn curtains fluttering in the wind casting a dark shadow across the room. She didn't feel the cool breeze caress her face causing her tresses to sway slightly and frame her angelic face as she slept, she didn't feel the presence of another as a figure moved out from the shadows watching her as she slept. His eyes lit up and his lips curled into a small but sexy smile, he tenderly walked up to her sleeping form and gently caressed her face his hands relishing her soft skin. Aman moved away a strand of hair that disturbed her sleep and fell deeper in love with the woman before him _'she is so innocent when she sleeps...so beautiful...perfect'_

Aman became bolder and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her neck, the close proximity was electrifying. His every nerve was on fire at this onslaught to his senses. He slowly inhaled the sweet fragrance of her perfume which merged beautifully with her natural scent. Aman moaned softly in excitement her scent intoxicated him and he desired nothing more that to remain like this forever but the movement beneath her eyelids indicated that she was about to wake up. Aman hastily and reluctantly created some distance between them and waited for her doe eyes to open so he could get lost in their depths.

Zoya moaned softly before her eyes opened and upon hearing the sound Aman began to harden beneath his trousers. He was attracted to her...no. He loved her and anyone could see it.

He quickly hid his growing arousal and smiled contentedly as he gazed into her warm chocolate orbs as they fluttered open.

Aman: "Morning love..."

Zoya smiled when she heard his voice and squealed his name with delight as she sat up and engulfed him in a big hug. Aman was once again lost his senses and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he breathed her in once more thinking_ 'God I love her...'_

So he was disappointed when Zoya broke the hug and insisted on conversing with him.

Zoya: "Thank you for saving me..."

Aman: "How did you know it was me? You were pretty out of it when I found you..."

Zoya: "How many times have you swept me off my feet Aman?"

Aman: "Well if you count all the times you broke a heel, slipped or were too tired to walk...I'd say a lot..."

Zoya: "Well I'm used to being carried around...and it's all because of you Aman..."

Aman: "If I had my way your feet would never touch the ground"

Aman had mumbled the last bit and luckily Zoya had not heard it he didn't want her to think he was being inappropriate but something about Zoya's bubbly personality made him a better person, he was lighter and happier whenever Zoya was near him and he did not want to lose that feeling. Zoya was his best friend she had brought the shy, melancholy artist out of his shell and thought him how to relish life and he didn't even realise when he lost his heart to her, but now that he had he would do anything to be with her forever. He was broken from his thoughts by the small giggle that escaped her lips and he merely chuckled in response.

Zoya watched as his features lit up as he chuckled, his happiness accentuated his boyishly handsome features. When they walked the streets of Manhattan, the masses would turn and silently comment on the adorable couple who seemed so engrossed n each other that they ignored the rest of the world. They sipped their Lattes leisurely as discussed everything from Art and poetry to politics and world domination. Zoya could help but notice that the man before her today was so unlike the person she met during her freshman year at NYU nearly five years ago and this observation was immediately shared.

Zoya: "I can't believe that you're the same shy artist I met at that campus coffee shop...you were so uptight and broody..."

Aman: "Hey! I'm still uptight and broody...with everyone else."

He added the last part as an afterthought causing him and Zoya to burst out into a fresh batch of giggles. Once they calmed down Aman spoke

Aman: "Well you're still the same effervescent, free spirited girl I had met that day and quite frankly you were too cheery for my taste back then."

Zoya: "Yeah I saw the look on your face when I walked in to that Art History lecture and took the last available seat next to yours...you seemed royally pissed off because it meant you had to deal with me for a whole semester..."

Aman: "Who'd have thought that we'd become such good friends? Class just wasn't much fun when you dropped art as your elective to focus on your Major in Software Engineering but that still didn't stop us from spending our free time at the coffee shop discussing the craziest things..."

Zoya: "Like what would we do if we ruled the world! Or the best burger..."

Aman: "I can't believe that you don't like McDonalds..."

Zoya: "Burger King all the way buddy!"

Aman: "And the best Pizza joint in NYC is Joe's..."

Zoya: "John's!"

Aman: "Joe's!"

Zoya: "No way! The crust at John's is waaay better!"

Aman sighed in defeat, even though he loved how cute she looked when her face was flushed with anger he knew if her temper flared she could get deadly

Aman: "If you say so...At least you we can agree on sports...we both support the Yankees, but think that the Mets are a better team, the Jets suck and the Giants need to up their game if they want to win the Super bowl, the Ranger games are always entertaining and the Knicks rule..."

Zoya: "Yeah the Knicks rule..."

They high fived each other playfully as they agreed on their favourite basketball team, their friendship was cemented by going to various sporting events every week, sitting together in the stands cheering their favourite team on then enjoying dinners and long walks in Central park together. They were living the Quintessential New York life and they loved every second of it...but suddenly the atmosphere turned sombre.

Aman: "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Zoya stared at him for a few seconds trying to formulate and answer.

Zoya: "Aman..."  
Aman: "No...I got your message that morning and rushed over to JFK, breaking every traffic law in the city praying that I see you before you leave..."

_*Flashback 7 months ago* _

_He rushed past airport security, running past the check in desks and towards the woman of his dreams, her back turned to him her hands clasped around her luggage as she followed her Aapi and Jeeju out of the waiting area to the Boarding gates. _

_Aman: "ZOYA!"_

_She stopped and turned around, and the moment she saw him her face erupted into a watery smile. Within seconds he rushed over to her, engulfing her in a protective hug as she cried quietly against his shoulder, she was afraid of what she might find and he was terrified of losing her..._

_Aman: "Don't go...please...don't go...stay here...with me."_

_Zoya pulled away and dried her tears before she spoke to him_

_Zoya: "I have to do this Aman...I have to know...I have to go to India..."_

_Aman: "No...don't leave me please...if your leaving because I kissed you last night at my gallery opening then I'm sorry if I was inappropriate but I'm not sorry for loving you...Yes,__** I Love You**__ Zoya Faarouqui...I'm crazy for you and I'll follow you to Bhopal if I have to...just let me come with you...don't leave me here without you..."_

_Zoya said nothing, she just stared at him numbly for a few seconds before dropping her bags, moving her body forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. JFK was filled with busy commuters either rushing to be on time for their flights or towards baggage claim that this intimate moment between two lovers went unnoticed but for Aman it felt like his whole world was completed. To him everything else fell away and only he and Zoya existed but the carpet was suddenly yanked out from under him as Zoya ended the kiss, abruptly turned around and walked through the boarding gates leaving Aman standing there, heartbroken, watching as his beloved left him_

_*End Flashback*_

Aman was pulled from his memories and even though he was glad that he reunited with his beloved, he needed answers

Aman: "Why did you leave me? Why did you come here? Why Zoya?"  
Zoya: "I came to India to look for my Dad... h-h-he-he's a-a-alive a-and...And he lives in Bhopal"

Zoya had broken out into fresh sobs and Aman hated seeing tears in her eyes. He hated himself for being the one who made her cry. _'How could I be so insensitive...she always said that she was going to search for her family before settling down...how could I forget that! Family means everything to here...well don't worry Zoya...I'm here now...I'll be your family...'_

Aman: "Sshhh, it's okay love...its okay...I'm here now...everything's going to be fine...Now please don't cry...please...for me?"

He used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tear stained cheeks and kissed her forehead in a comforting manner. Zoya's tears had subsided as she relished the comforting arms of her friend. She enjoyed this moment...completely unaware of what life had in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 3

After a terrible and sleepless night, Asad had enough of tossing and turning; waiting for the comfort of sleep to engulf him so he got out of bed and freshened up for the day, because with the new day came a new hope...the hope of finding his Zoya.

Once dressed immaculately in a navy blue three piece suit, Asad had made his way to the breakfast table where his childhood friend Tanveer and his darling baby sister Najma greeted him with a smile. He took his seat at the head of the table and his face fell as he watched his mother scowl at him over the fruit bowl. _'Zoya's still not home...Ammi will only be happy once Zoya is back home safely...where are you Zoya?'_

His mother's scowl unnerved him so he decided to lift his mother's spirits by informing her about the measures he was taking in locating Zoya.

Asad: "Ammi I called the commissioner...they'll have a search and rescue team ready by midday to look for Zoya...they'll find her Ammi...don't worry."

Dilshad's spoon dropped from her hand and she stared at her son angrily.

Dilshad: "No Asad...you lost her...YOU find her. Zoya is not from here and she spent the night away from home...where she is ...what state she's in...Only Allah Knows! She's missing because of YOU Asad...so you better go and find her Asad Ahmed Khan because I will not tolerate her absence any longer!"

Asad's eyes were downcast in shame, he had already blamed himself for Zoya's absence but hearing the accusation in his mother's voice caused him to cringe further with guilt.

Asad: "I'll go and find her today Ammi...I'll bring her back...I promise."

Tanveer had watched the entire exchange with her mouth agape. _'Khala is yelling at jammy...all because of a stranger?...this is not right! It wasn't Jammy's fault that this stranger went missing...Khala is wrong..she shouldn't be scolding Jammy like this...'_

Tanveer: "Khala Jammy said he spoke to the commissioner so why are you sending him to find this Zoya...he must be very busy with work and he can't waste time looking for one person... let the police do their job."

Dilshad's face was pink with anger and she was about to snap at Tanveer when Asad beat her to it

Asad: "Tanveer Ammi is right...Zoya is missing and it is my duty to bring her back home...work is not that important...what's important is that Zoya returns safe and sound..."

Asad: "Najma did you try Zoya's cell?"  
Najma: "Bhaijaan I called her many times last night and this morning but I couldn't get through..."

Asad: "The phone must have been destroyed in the accident...her ipad wasn't too badly damaged but how are we going to communicate with her?"

Dilshad: "I don't care Asad...just bring her home."

Asad got up and walked towards his room and minutes later he left the house, car keys in hand as he began searching for Zoya.

Zoya stared at her broken cellphone dejectedly. The screen was cracked, the sides dented causing the once solid case to fall apart and the motherboard was badly damaged. She would have used the Mansion's landline to call Phuphi and tell her that she was alright and will be returning home soon but all the numbers were stored in her phone and backed up on her ipad. Since she did not know the numbers by heart she decided to stay at the Haveli until her ankle healed then she could somehow find her way back to Khan Villa. She tried to fix the motherboard so she could make just one phone call and let Phuphi know that she was ok but without her specialised tool box the task was proving to be very difficult.

'_Come on Zoya...you managed to solve a bank robbery where thieves used __**Malebolge **__(A Computer programming language) to break into a highly secure, computerised vault; you designed the security system that the pentagon upgraded to...you can take apart and fix a macbook air in under a minute yet you're struggling with a simple phone...'_

Aman stood in the doorway, watching as Zoya fiddled with her Smartphone trying to get it to work. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and even then Aman thought she looked beautiful.

Aman: "May I be of some assistance?"

Zoya turned away from her broken phone and faced him...

Zoya: "I don't think so... the phone's totalled."

Aman chuckled as she tossed the phone on the bed in frustration.

Aman: "How about I get your mind off the phone and take you on a tour of the Haveli?"  
Zoya: "ooh! I'd love to see the place! You showed me those paintings of yours that was inspired by this place and those where beautiful! I can't wait to see the real thing!"

Aman: "Well then Darling, let's get you on your feet and ready to explore!"

Aman helped Zoya out of bed and the two of them began exploring the gorgeous mansion.

Zoya felt transported through time and space into the Golden Era of India's Royal families as she admired the sheer opulence of the Haveli. The ornate designs adorning the walls, columns and ceilings were accentuated with gold giving the place a more regal appearance

Zoya: "You know I would have never guessed that you were a Thakur...you have the whole broody artist look down..."

Aman laughed at his friend's comment and spoke

Aman: "Well you know better than anyone Zoya that appearances can be deceiving..."

Zoya smiled shyly at his comment and continued admiring the superb architecture. They stopped at one of the many portraits that adorned the wall, it was of a man on bended knee presenting a velvet case containing the most elegant ruby necklace to a woman and Zoya waited for Aman to explain its significance...

Aman: "That's Grandpa and Grandma; Granddad wanted his proposal to be unique so he had crafted the necklace from Platinum, then set in the finest diamonds and rubies from the Mines in Mandalay and with his heart on his sleeve he waited for the right moment to propose. Luckily Grandma was never a fan of rings and she fell deeper in love with Granddad when he decided to officialise their love in such a unique way so she had this portrait commissioned to commemorate the proposal...that necklace is still in the family vault...waiting for the next Thakurayan..."

Zoya: "So...anyone in mind?"  
Aman: "There is one...it has belonged to her for quite some time and now its waiting to take its rightful place against her body..." 

Aman blushed a slight crimson, hoping that Zoya understood that he was referring to her but Zoya had paid no heed to this as a servant arrived, telling Zoya that the car was ready to take her home. As they made their way to the grand corridors past the priceless paintings and other works of Art, Aman could not help but steal glances of Zoya out of the corner of his eye. He began imagining her dressed regally as the Lady of the Haveli, the Thakurayan of his Mansion standing beside him as they had their 'happily ever after'.

Samar stood against the White Mercedes Benz waiting while the chauffer checked the car thoroughly to ensure its roadworthiness. He spotted Zoya and Aman on the Haveli's second floor walking past one of the balconies and he smiled when he heard his son's jovial laughter _'he's happy...I just hope he doesn't do anything to ruin it...'_

He turned his gaze away and continued to watch as the Chauffer performed his inspection of the vehicle, had he not looked away he would have seen exactly what dangers his son was capable of inflicting...

Zoya had just descended the last stair and was making her way through to the front door towards the awaiting car when she felt a slight tug on her wrist. She turned around and faced Aman, a sly smile playing on his lips as he pouted adorably

Aman: "Please don't go..."

Zoya: "I have to..."

Aman: "But I don't want you to..."

Zoya: "Aman..."

Something surreal had happened at that point, her body moved closer to him of its own accord without her mind directing it to do so...her mind was screaming at her to move towards the door but her body moved, as though it was being controlled by another force, towards Aman. She felt her lips brush against his as she captured him in a passionate lip lock. Their tongues duelled for dominance and Zoya moaned involuntarily at the intimacy they now shared. Her hands moved from the planes of his chest towards the back of his head, her fingers running through and grasping his hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss while her hips ground against his seductively. _'What the hell are you doing Zoya? This is Aman...your BEST FRIEND! And here you are kissing him senseless what is wrong with you?'_ But no matter how hard she tried to break the kiss her body remained entwined with his as though being commanded by another. She felt like a puppet on a string dancing to another's tune and she could not wait to regain control of her body because she knew that she would never voluntarily do this...

Seconds later Aman broke the kiss, panting heavily, he kissed her cheek and said

Aman: "I still love you Zoya..."

She had clearly not regained control of her body, as she chuckled sexily before replying in a voice she did not recognise

Zoya: "I can tell..."

Once again her body moved of its own accord and tried to initiate another passionate make out session but Aman pulled away, smirking sexily

Aman: "Not yet love..."

He removed himself from her embrace and left, leaving a bewildered Zoya standing in the Foyer.

Zoya: "What just happened?"

She stood there pensive about the events that had just unfolded but was brought out of her reverie by Samar

Samar: "Beta...the car's ready..."

Zoya: "Jee..."

Zoya just followed him towards the awaiting vehicle, she did not realise when Samar had escorted her into backseat of the vehicle and shut the door behind her. He then moved towards the other side of the vehicle opened the door and took his seat beside her. She was too dazed to hear him tell the driver the address of Khan Villa and she did not feel the vehicle roar to life as it took her home her mind was occupied by one thing..._the kiss _as she began trying to come up with reasons as to why she could not control he own body _'it's not love...I know it! I am not attracted to him...not anymore... but why did I do that? Why kiss him when I don't have feelings for him? Or do I have feelings for him? Ya Allah! Please help me...'_

It was a forty-five minute drive to Khan Villa and the entire journey passed in silence. Samar had often heard from Aman what a chatter box Zoya was so he was taken aback by the silent trip. He had tried to initiate conversation but Zoya would just merely smile or nod in agreement before losing herself in her thoughts once more. She only snapped out of her thoughts permanently when the pristine white Mansion of Khan Villa came into view as they entered the driveway. Zoya got off the car excitedly and was about to rush towards the door but stopped herself. She turned around and hugged Samar.

Samar smiled as the girl he regarded as a daughter hugged him. His heart warmed with fatherly affection when she spoke

Zoya: "Thank you for bringing me home sir..."

Samar: "Don't mention it Beta...and I've told you to call me Sam!"

Zoya: "Well you're Aman's dad...It's not proper to be so informal with a Thakur..."

Samar laughed happily at the girl's reasoning...Zoya had captured his heart in the short moments she spent in his Haveli. In those short hours she brought light, laughter and happiness into his home, things that had been missing for quite some time now..._ 'The last time I laughed like this was before Aman came home...maybe Zoya knows what happened to him in New York...he's been melancholy ever since he returned six months ago '_

Samar: "I'm glad beta that I found someone to talk to... it gets lonely in that Haveli with Aman shutting himself up in his room working on his next masterpiece... it was nice to have contact with someone new...I really needed the fresh conversation."

Zoya: "Oh it can't be that bad..."

Samar: "Oh but it is...ever since he came back from New York, Aman has been acting strange...well stranger than usual. He was melancholy, and after a while I could not stand his brooding tortured artist routine, then suddenly you arrived and he began smiling again...you have a way with my son, a Thakur dances to your tunes my dear...grab this opportunity with both hands!"

Zoya smiled shyly while he laughed at his own joke as they made their way from the stationary car towards the front door, Samar had rung the doorbell and they waited for the door to open.

It took a few seconds, but the door finally swung open revealing an ethereal Dilshad Ahmed Khan clad in deep blue Salwaar, her eyes puffy from crying and the sense of worry clearly evident on her face. As soon as she registered Zoya's presence before her she moved forward and took the younger girl into her embrace a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face

Dilshad: "Thank Allah you're home! I was soo Worried! You couldn't call and tell me that you where alright! I sent Asad everywhere to look for you and I feared the worst when we couldn't find you!"

Zoya: "I'm ok Phuphi...my phone was badly damaged and I didn't know anyone's numbers by heart..."

Dilshad: "It doesn't matter...all that matters is that you're safe."

Dilshad broke the hug and dried her tears as she waited for Zoya to introduce her companion.

Zoya: "Oh Phuphi...this is Thakur Samarjith Talwar...I studied with his son, Aman, in New York and luckily Aman found me after the accident and he took me to his place..."

Dilshad: "Thank you soo much for taking care of our Zoya..."

Samar had smiled, bent down and kissed the back of Dilshad's hand in a gentlemanly way

Samar: "It was only a pleasure my Lady"

Dilshad blushed slightly but Zoya merely smiled, she knew that Samar had meant nothing by it and he was just being a gentleman but the smile was wiped clean off her face when she saw Asad behind Dilshad. His arms folded crossly across his chest and his jaw clenched in anger, clearly he had witnessed the exchange and was about to comment on it when his baby sister Najma pushed past him and rushed towards Zoya

Najma: "ZOYA! I'm soo glad you're safe! I was soo worried about you!"

Without waiting for an introduction Najma broke the hug and turned to Samar

Najma: "Thank you for bringing my best friend home..."

Samar had smiled warmly and Kissed Najma in the forehead before he replied

Samar: "It was an honour and a pleasure Beta."

Clearly the Ahmed Khan women were taken by the Thakur as Najma blushed a shade darker than her mother. A woman stood stoically behind Asad, _'the same woman from the accident.' _Zoya's face fell the moment she laid eyes on her, clearly she hadn't expected this stranger to take up residence in Khan Villa during her absence and Zoya started to feel like she had been replaced.

Najma: "You know Zoya...I couldn't sleep at all last night...I stayed in your room crying because I felt guilty...because I told you about the Highway...I'm soo glad you're back! And now we can share a room! Tanveer is great but I rather be roomies with my BFF!"

'_Tanveer...that's her name. I wonder what Mr Khan sees in her...'_ Zoya was pulled from her thoughts by Dilshad's voice

Dilshad: "All that is fine Najma but we can discuss sleeping arrangements later, how about you girls go and set the table? Samarji...please join us for lunch"

Samar: "Well it would be rude of me to refuse such a beautiful woman."

He winked at Asad playfully and Asad's face contorted in anger. He looked like he had just swallowed a sour lemon and even though Najma and Zoya were terrified that he was going to erupt with anger they couldn't help but laugh at his comical expression.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Everyone was seated around the table relishing a delicious lunch. Samar was full of compliments and the Ahmed Khan women were clearly enjoying his praises. Asad sized up the new arrival waiting for him to put a toe out of line so Asad could let out his pent up anger but when he saw how captivated his mother and sister were by Samar he couldn't help but smile, Samar was the perfect gentleman...everything that Asad had stood for and admired and Asad began to slowly warm up to him. Once again the occupants of Khan Villa were laughing and joking around and Asad relished the sound. He looked up from his plate and locked eyes with his beloved but Zoya quickly darted her eyes away. The exchange was noticed by Samar

'_Zoya has not looked at Asad since we walked through the door and when she saw him behind Dilshad when we arrived she looked like she was about to burst into tears...I wonder what's brewing between those two?'_

Asad's eyes clouded over briefly with unshed tears and Samar knew that look all too well, _'the immense love...the pleading expression...My guess is that Asad loves Zoya but did something to hurt her and now he doesn't know how to apologise...'_

Samar turned to Zoya and watched as she hid her sorrow behind a smile but her eyes reflected her emotional turmoil _'Zoya on the other hand can't seem to decide whether or not to forgive Asad if he apologises...i think she should though...they'd make a very handsome pair...'_

They day had turned to afternoon and Samar could not bring himself to leave the warmth of Khan Villa, with Zoya's bubbly personality, Najma's cute antics, Dilshad's constant pampering and the wonderful conversations with Asad about business and philosophy Samar had to reluctantly get up and announce his departure

Samar: "Well As much as I have enjoyed spending the day with you fine people...I am afraid I must bid you all farewell, it's getting late and I have to be home soon."

Najma and Zoya pouted cutely and said in unison "Can't you stay a little longer?"

Samar: "I'm sorry my darlings but I can't..."

Dilshad: "Well then you must promise to visit again..."

Samar: "Dilshadji with your amazing food you'll have a tough time getting rid of me..."

Asad laughed with Samar at this one and spoke

Asad: "Seriously though Mr Talwar...drop by any time..."

Samar looked at the wonderful people that he spent the day with and he could honestly say that he enjoyed spending time with each of them, sure Asad was a little frosty at first but soon the young man warmed up and they shared a few laughs, the only person Samar really did not like was Asad's "holier-than-thou" best friend Tanveer. He watched as Tanveer glared at Zoya throughout lunch as both Dilshad and Najma fawned over Zoya. He also noticed Tanveer's eyes swell with anger when Asad stole glances at Zoya throughout the day. She was always looking for an excuse to hold Asad's attention, fawning over him like a crazed fan but Asad had deflated her ego when he paid no heed to her, his eyes only searched for Zoya and Samar had chuckled many times throughout the day at Tanveer's sour expression.

'_Asad and Zoya are clearly in love with each other...Lord please show them away to each other...I can tell by the look in Asad's eye that he loves Zoya deeply. His eyes sparkle at her name but every other time they become cold reflecting the troubles of his past ...he deserves some happiness after all...'_ it was odd that he could measure a stranger's love for Zoya but not the love his son had for the same woman.

Samar was about to board the vehicle when Zoya walked up to him

Zoya: "Thank you for today..."

Samar: "Don't mention it Beta...if you ever need anything Remember that I'm here to help you..."

Zoya: "Actually I have one more favour to ask..."

Samar: "Don't hesitate beta...tell me...what do you need?"  
Zoya: "Jee...well...you see the thing is..."

Samar waited patiently as Zoya struggled to broach the topic; it only took her a few more seconds before she correctly worded her request

Zoya: "I'm here in Bhopal looking for my father and since your family has been living here for quite some time I was wondering if you could help me in my search?"

Zoya's eyes were hopeful and even if he wanted to Samar could not refuse such an adorable face. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear that trickled down her creamy skin he kissed her forehead and spoke

Samar: "Sure I'll help you Beta...but remember one thing...even if you don't find your biological father you won't go back empty handed as this father of yours will always stand by your side..."

Zoya hugged him tearfully and he responded calming the young girl down as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Samar: "No I must go...if I don't call Aman down to eat that boy would starve!"

Zoya: "Ok you may go...oh and Thank Aman for the painting, it was really beautiful...I think I left it at your place..."

Samar: "I'll thank him for you...you are his muse you know...you inspire him to become better and that's what I like about you, you bring light and happiness into everyone's lives whoever named you 'Zoya' could either see the future or was just damn lucky!"

Zoya laughed as Samar boarded the awaiting vehicle and watched as the vehicle drove out the front gate. She smiled happily because she was finally home, where she belonged and she desired to never leave. Her mind had been taken off the morning's incident in the Haveli's foyer and was now focusing on her dilemma about Asad _'if he asks...should I forgive him? I mean I did try to delay him from going to court...but then again he left me there alone, he ran right past me at the accident site...he didn't care about me then so why should I care about him now?_'

Zoya was brought out of her thoughts, she felt someone's presence behind her..._his_ presence, Asad's presence. She was so in tuned with him that she could sense his arrival. Her heart raced as he moved closer and she worked to steady the erratic beat to no avail. He had placed his hand on her shoulder and her heart leapt with joy, her body electrified by his touch.

Asad: "Miss Faarouqui?"

Her spine tingled upon hearing her name leave his lips and she sighed softly

Asad: "Who is Aman to you?"

At once she snapped out of her love struck state _'So he's not going to apologise? All he cares about is how I know Aman? He's such an MCP! I was away from home for an entire night all because of he can't control his temper and instead of apologising he is questioning me about my friends?'_

Zoya: "What's it to you Mr Khan?"

Asad: "Miss Faa- Zo-Zoya..."

It was a herculean effort on his part to take her name but once he did he loved the feel of it against his tongue and decided to say it again

Asad: "Zoya...I...Woh-Woh...Woh Actually..."  
Zoya: "Enough Mr Khan...I am fed up of this! You didn't worry about my life when you left me in the middle of nowhere so why do care now about it now? I am in no mood for you fake concern Mr Khan...I know that you hate me so please...let's not pretend that we are friends..."

Zoya stormed off angrily tearing Asad's heart in two..._ 'She's right...I didn't care about her then so why should she bother about me now? Ya Allah please help me...I am so Sorry Zoya...so very sorry that I left you there...but I promise that I will try to control my temper from now on...I love you Zoya..."_

He stopped breathing as his mind admitted what his heart has been saying for quite some time now _'I love Zoya! I am in love with Zoya Faarouqui...'_ he smiled sadly since his beloved was furious with him at this moment and he had no idea how to make it up to her.

A steaming mug of coffee was offered to him and Asad smiled half-heartedly as he accepted the beverage from Tanveer out of sheer courtesy.

Asad: "Thank you Tanveer..."

He sipped the hot beverage and his face cringed in distaste _'not as delicious as Zoya's...Zoya makes the best coffee...'_

Asad smiled like a love struck teenager, an expression that Tanveer had incorrectly assumed was for her, so with her voice laced with fake concern she asked

Tanveer: "Jammy...what's wrong?"

Asad: "Nothing Tanveer..."

Tanveer: "Was Zoya troubling you? She seems like such a handful! I don't know how you've lived with her for so many months! If I was in your place I'd have sent her packing on the first day! She's so annoying..."

Asad: "TANVEER!" Asad roared as he dropped the mug in anger, he turned and grabbed Tanveer by the arm as the mug shattered against the floor, his eyes blazing with anger and his voice lowered into a menacing growl

Asad: "Never insult Zoya Faarouqui in front of me...Zoya is...Zoya is..."

Asad was frustrated; he could not find the right words to encompass his love for Zoya so he just stalked off without another word, leaving Tanveer fuming behind him.

'_So Zoya has taken my place in your heart Jammy? Well not any longer! I will get rid of you Zoya...for good...'_ Tanveer smiled evilly as she began cleaning up the shattered remains of Asad's favourite mug


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4

Dinner was a quiet affair with Tanveer's glaring at Zoya across the table going unnoticed by most since Dilshad was lost in her own thoughts and only Najma attempted to make conversation. Zoya had felt a pair of eyes on her but the tingling sensation running along her spine warmed her heart and caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. Asad's gaze had awoken a desire in her, a dangerous desire since she could not act upon it in the presence of prying eyes. She desired nothing more than to ravish the Adonis sitting beside her but decorum had chained her to her seat so she ate quietly, spoke when spoken to and waited for the meal to end. _'I'll wait for him to apologise...then maybe we can act on those desires?'_ Zoya turned an adorable shade of pink as her cheeks flushed at the thought of being intimate with Asad, her body craved his and she was sure that her blush had not gone unnoticed as Najma nudged her under the table and gave her a questioning glance, Dilshad had briefly pondered about the new Shade of pink on Zoya but brushed it off knowing that Zoya would speak about it if she wanted to, Tanveer's brows had furrowed deeper as her scowl became more intense and Asad merely smiled happily. He looked her in the eye and began their nonverbal conversation

'_I know who you're blushing about Zoya.'_

'_Oh please Mr Khan... in your dreams!'_

When her eyelashes rose to unveil the denial in her eyes Asad knew that he was correct _'Zoya blushed because of me...now what was she thinking about?'_ Asad briefly pondered about things that would make Zoya Faarouqui blush and he began blushing himself. His mind took him to dangerous places, the kind of thoughts his _Tehzeeb _and_ Tameez_ would not allow him to act on. Images of Zoya writhing beneath him moaning in pleasure flashed through his mind causing his eyes to darken and he suddenly became uncomfortable as his body hardened at the thought of being pleasured by and pleasuring Zoya. He quickly finished his meal and stood up abruptly and went into the privacy of his bedroom. Zoya had watched Asad has he retreated to his room and decided to help Dilshad and Najma clear up before going after him. Tanveer had stalked off towards her room, totally annoyed that Asad did not pay any attention to her and Zoya was glad that everyone had retired to their rooms so she could go spend some time with Asad.

The programme he was using to design his new project had frozen, adding to his frustration. Firstly Zoya was angry with him, secondly he could not stop thinking about Zoya and thirdly he could not distract himself from his thoughts about Zoya so he vented his frustration on his laptop. He pressed the laptop buttons with such force trying to block the image of Zoya writhing in pleasure beneath him from his brain. He had just removed the image when her voice rang through his room.

Zoya: "Mr Khan?"

Asad had looked up from his laptop and his heart stopped momentarily as he admired the woman in his doorway. She watched him curiously as he vented his frustrations out on his computer

Zoya: "Kya baat hai Mr Khan? What did your laptop ever do to you that you're handling it so roughly? Anyway I always say that if you handle your gadgets with care then they'll work better..."

Asad just simply turned his laptop so that the screen faced her and once she saw the frozen programme she walked over to him, took the computer from his hands and began working.

Zoya: "Seriously Mr Khan, you should have just called me..."

Zoya pressed a few buttons and the programme began working.

Asad: "Thanks Mi.-Zoya, Thanks Zoya..."  
Zoya: "It's no problem Mr Khan..."

She had turned to leave and her hand had grasped the handle of his door when his voice stopped her body from moving

Asad: "I'm sorry Zoya..."

She turned around to face him, eyes wide with curiosity and a small smile playing in her lips _'I finally get my apology! Let's hope he's not gonna yell at me again...he always yells at me!'_

Asad: "I'm sorry...for leaving you at that place...I was so angry and I wasn't thinking. I didn't know that you were on that bus...I saw your ipad and I realised that you where there...I looked for you and my heart shattered when I couldn't find you...only Allah knows how I managed to live long enough for you to return, I felt so guilty and I thought that you.."

Asad did not know when the tears had stained his cheek but felt the softness of Zoya's fingers as she caressed, and wiped the tears from, his face

Zoya: "I forgive you Asad..."

Asad: "But I..."

Zoya: "just promise not to yell at me again and we're even okay?"

Asad smiled as Zoya kissed his cheek and said

Asad: "okay."

Asad had looked up and Zoya was gone, so he stood up and walked out of his room and collided with Zoya's small body, he held her so she didn't fall forward and hurt herself and once he steadied her he looked up to see what had stopped her in her tracks.

Standing proudly in the middle of his lounge next to the coffee table was one of the most exquisite portraits Asad had ever seen, it was of his Zoya, sexily clad in form fitting LBD that clung to her body sensually as she sat provocatively on one of Central park's benches with New York's skyscrapers creating the perfect backdrop, and beside it resting on the coffee table was a bouquet of 48 blood red roses. Asad walked over to the painting and spoke angrily

Asad: "Zoya...what is this?"

Zoya mumbled something about a party and that the dress was longer with sleeves which caused Asad to turn around and look at her, luckily not noticing the name "Aman Talwar" emblazoned in deep red at the bottom of the painting. Asad had waited for Zoya to explain, he had just apologised to her, they were finally in a good place and he didn't want to ruin it by fighting with her again

Asad: "Zoya... say something..."

Zoya walked over to the painting and took it of the easel, the roses carried a note but Zoya knew exactly who had sent them she read the note quickly _'Zoya...I can't wait to see you again...Aman'_,

Flashes of the kiss she shared with Aman began clouding her vision, Aman's voice played in her ears as he said _"I still love you Zoya..."_ plagued her subconscious. She placed the note beside the flowers then picked up the painting and carried it to her room silently, avoiding Asad's gaze not out of shame but because she was lost in her own thoughts. Her mind had now reminded her of the kiss at Aman's mansion _'Do I love Aman? No...He doesn't make my spine tingle or take my breath away...I feel that way around Asad. __**I am in love with Asad**__... this is a weird way to realise it but I am in love with Asad so why could I not stop myself from kissing Aman today? It was like my body moved of its own accord, like something else was controlling me...it was unnatural...but why did it happen? Should I talk to someone about this? No...People will think I'm crazy...just ignore it Zoya...it'll go away.'_

She closed her room door behind her and placed the painting in her cupboard as she prepared for bed. _'Lucky Tamatar is sleeping in Phuphi's room tonight...she would have asked questions about the painting...questions that I don't know how to answer...'_ In her dazed state she had forgotten all about Asad, who stood in the centre of his lounge utterly confused,

Asad: "Complicated larki..."

He sighed in frustration and went to his room to get ready for bed.

The morning sun warmed the soil in Bhopal as Dilshad Ahmed Khan had walked down the stairs of her beautiful home to prepare breakfast for her wonderful family. The first thing her eyes rested on once she had stepped off the last stair was the beautiful bouquet of blood red roses resting on the coffee table. She walked over to them, lifted them up and inhaled their beautiful scent. _'I wonder who sent roses.'_ Dilshad had just completed the thought when her daughter bounced happily down the stairs, saw her mother with the bouquet and asked

Najma: "Ammi...who sent roses?"

Dilshad: "I don't know beta...but they are beautiful..."

Asad had just exited his room and stared at his mother and sister admiring the bouquet.

Najma: "I wonder who **was** sent roses... More importantly I wonder **who** sent them!"

No one had noticed Tanveer climb down the stairs and make her way over to the coffee table, Dilshad and Najma were too busy fawning over the bouquet to notice the note that was placed next to it. Zoya had just exited her room and her eyes made contact with Tanveer's who smirked evilly and cleared her throat

Tanveer: "Khala there's a note...it says: _'Zoya...I can't wait to see you again...Aman'_ who's Aman Zoya? Is he your boyfriend?"

Zoya walked up to Tanveer and took the note from here hands

Zoya: "That was private Tanveer..."

Najma: "Well Zoya's got an admirer!"

Najma had sung the last bit and Zoya turned to Dilshad her eyes begging her Phuphi to stop the teasing but Dilshad could not help herself as she joined her daughter in ribbing Zoya

Dilshad: "Haan...you're right Najma...look how's she's blushing! It's so cute... We just mentioned the name of her love and look at how pink she became...that's why you where blushing at Dinner last night..."

Zoya turned scarlet red with embarrassment

Zoya: "Phuphi...please..."

The teasing only stopped when Asad cleared his throat, he had already taken his seat at the table and was waiting to be served breakfast. _'So Miss Faarouqui is in love with this Aman guy... that's why she was blushing at dinner yesterday and that explains those roses and that painting...that painting was to provocative to be sent by just a friend...Allah how much more will you test me? I finally realise that I love Zoya and now she gets involved with someone else? Look at how coy she is acting...trying to make me jealous well two can play that game Miss Faarouqui...'_

Zoya was about to hand Asad his coffee when Asad spoke in a fake sweet, un-Asad voice

Asad: "Tannu...could you make my coffee please? You make the perfect coffee..."

Dilshad and Najma stared at Asad open mouthed while Zoya just looked confused. Tanveer seized the opportunity with both hands and made a show of making Asad's coffee just to rub it in Zoya's face. Zoya sat down and noticed that Tanveer was giving Asad his coffee in Zoya's light blue mug and not his usual black coffee mug.

Zoya: "umm Tanveer..."

Tanveer: "Not now Zoya...I'm busy..."

Zoya locked eyes with Najma and pointed to the mug, Najma stared at the mug for a few seconds before she realised what Zoya was trying to tell Tanveer.

Najma: "Tanveer...the mug..."

Tanveer: "It's a nice mug isn't Najma? Jammy will like it..."

Asad had already recognised it as Zoya's mug and smiled excitedly when Tanveer began preparing his coffee in that very mug. Zoya, Dilshad and Najma watched in amazement as Asad drank from Zoya's mug without a fuss.

Dilshad: "Asad...beta...are you feeling well?"

Asad: "Jee Ammi...why?"

Dilshad: "Well you drank from Zoya's mug without a complaint...so..."

Tanveer glared at Zoya in anger, as though it was Zoya's fault that she gave Asad Zoya's mug

Asad: "I like this mug Ammi..."

Dilshad waited for the girls to leave the table before she spoke to her son. She moved up to Asad and asked him quietly

Dilshad: "You like the mug or the girl who drinks from it?"

Asad blushed and walked away, giving Dilshad the answer she needed _'Asad loves Zoya! This is perfect...If Zoya becomes Asad's bride then she won't have to ever leave us!'_ her jubilation was short lived though, she heard Najma squeal with delight in Zoya's room and rushed to investigate.

Zoya stood horrified as Najma had found the hidden painting, _"Allah Miyan..please help! Najma will not let this go now! She'll tease me to know end! And if she doesn't stop screaming then Phuphi will come here and she'll see this painting too! It's a gorgeous painting no doubt but if Asad sees it again I am going to have to explain to him why Aman sent it to me...and how do I tell Asad about what happened between Aman and I? How do I tell anyone about what happened during that kiss?'_

Zoya nearly burst into tears when Dilshad walked into her room, Tanveer and Asad in tow all of them staring at the painting that Najma was holding, but since Najma had her back turned she did not know that they had an audience

Najma: "wow you look soo hot in this picture!"

Dilshad had to agree with Najma...but she would not have used the word 'hot' to describe how wonderful Zoya looked in the painting, she was about to voice her opinion on Zoya's beauty when she was interrupted by Tanveer who decided that this was the perfect moment to demean Zoya so she chided Najma in her trademark "Holier-than-thou" attitude

Tanveer: "Najma! That is inappropriate! Liking such a picture and worse waving it around in front of your brother! And Zoya...disgusting...What would your parents say if they saw you dressed like that? I'm sure they are ashamed of you wherever they are...And to let someone paint a picture of it...you really are shameless. Just because you're not from here it doesn't mean that you can mock our traditions..."

Asad clenched his jaw in anger...Tanveer had crossed a line and he wanted to slap her for saying such things about Zoya. Dilshad watched as Zoya's eyes welled up with tears... But Zoya held her ground, her eyes on Asad...waiting. Zoya was waiting for Asad to chide Tanveer for saying such things _'what happened to his lectures about Tehzeeb and Tameez now? Or are those only reserved for me?'_ She had fought to keep the tears at bay for a long time but when Asad did not say anything to Tanveer the tears began to fall..._'Why would he scold her...he agrees with her..'_

Dilshad raised her hand to comfort Zoya and Asad opened his mouth to yell at Tanveer but before any of them could do this Zoya rushed past them.

Najma: "Tanveer please! I didn't know that Bhaijaan was behind me...and how dare you speak to Zoya like that! She hid the painting from me...she obviously didn't want anyone to see it and was embarrassed so why on earth did you have to drag her parents into the issue...and what's wrong with the painting? Zoya looks beautiful in it..."

Tanveer: "Najma the painting is inappropriate...look at it! Its painted by the same "Aman Talwar" who gave Zoya those flowers...I'm sure something happened that night she wasn't home...Zoya is shameless..."

At this point Dilshad and Asad erupted

Asad: "TANVEER!"

Dilshad: "TANVEER!"

But only Asad continued

Asad: "How dare you insinuate such a thing! Zoya may be messy, loud, obnoxious and short tempered but she's pure at heart and will never do such a thing!"

Asad turned on his heel and left to find Zoya so he could comfort her, he had failed to find Zoya in the garden so he searched the entire house twice hoping to find her and when he didn't he grabbed his car keys and sped off in search of her.

Somehow she found herself by the lake, music box opened in her hands as the tears fell. She was about to wipe the tears cascading down her face when someone had wiped them for her.

Aman: "Love...you look nice when you cry, but you look better when you're angry...so think of me often...the anger will come automatically"

Zoya laughed at this and Aman took her in his arms as she wept on his shoulders... She didn't need to say anything for Aman to know what was bothering her, so he sat in silence and waited for her to calm down. He kissed her tears away and then carried her bridal style to his car. Zoya did not protest at all she melted into Aman's arms and nuzzled closer to him as he carried her completely oblivious to the audience they had in the form of Asad Ahmed Khan.

Asad had finally found Zoya by the lake and he was about to go up to her and apologise for Tanveer's behaviour when he saw a man sitting beside Zoya. He was young, probably in his late twenties, with boyish good looks and an athletic build Asad had correctly assumed that this man was Aman. He stared in shock as Zoya wept bitterly on Aman's shoulder _'I should be comforting her...not him!'_ Asad was about to call out to Zoya when his voice became lost in his throat. He tried to speak but couldn't and his heart shattered when Aman gently picked Zoya up and carried her to his car. Asad tried calling out to Zoya but his voice seemed to have vanished. It only returned once Aman and Zoya drove away.

Asad: "What just happened?"

But he didn't have time to dwell on the matter so he rushed to his car and drove home.

Zoya arrived a few minutes before him, he walked into the house just after her and he watched as Najma and Dilshad tried to talk to Zoya but she just moved past them and went to her room. Tanveer displayed no remorse and Asad wanted to slap that smug look off her face. Dilshad turned to Tanveer and spoke

Dilshad: "Tanveer tomorrow you apologise to Zoya...you crossed a line..."

Tanveer: "But Khala..."  
Dilshad: "No Tanveer...You Apologise to Zoya tomorrow, that's final"

Dilshad and Najma left the room and Tanveer sauntered over to Asad trying to get his approval, but Asad just glared at her and pushed past her towards his room.

Asad was expecting Zoya to make an appearance at breakfast since she didn't eat the night before. His heart sang when the guestroom door opened and Zoya stepped out. She was quiet and this did not sit well with Najma, Dilshad and Asad.

Dilshad: "Zoya..."

Zoya looked up and was about to respond while taking her seat when the doorbell rang. Since she was the only one who wasn't settled on the table Zoya got up and answered the door. Asad had a clear view of the front door from his seat and he clutched his knife in anger when he saw Aman smiling happily at Zoya at the door, Flowers and chocolates in hand.

Aman: "Hello Love..."

At that greeting Dilshad, Najma and Tanveer turned at faced the door. Dilshad stared at the handsome young man flirting with Zoya as she stood up and made her way over to them. Najma followed her just so she could get a closer look at the new arrival and formed an 'ok' gesture with her right hand, signalling Zoya that she approved of her 'boyfriend'.

Zoya gave Najma a reprimanding look before she turned to Aman to accept her gifts

Aman: "Oh theses are not for you love..."

He smiled sweetly at Najma and presented her with the box of _Lady Godiva's_ finest chocolate truffles and Najma blushed while she accepted them

Aman: "I am sure they are not as sweet as you..."

Najma giggled at this and Aman turned to Dilshad. He bent forward and touched her feet (pairi pauna) as a sign of respect and Asad rolled his eyes at Aman's obvious attempt to win brownie points with the woman in Khan Villa. Once he straightened up he gave Dilshad the bouquet of blush pink Tulips and Tanveer waited expectantly for her gift but it never came.

Dilshad: "You must be Aman Talwar...you are just like your father...a real charmer."

Aman: "Well Mrs Khan, Dad has been praising you and your family to high heaven that I just had to come and meet you..."

Tanveer: "The tulips are beautiful...I take it that the roses are reserved just for Zoya?"  
Aman: "Well it would have been in _appropriate_ to present Mrs Khan with a flower that could be misconstrued to mean something else...you should know that after all you are the expert on what is _appropriate_"

Asad's ears had perked up, he caught the jibe at Tanveer and something about this did not sit well with Asad _'He knows about what happened...but how? I was close enough to hear them yesterday and Zoya did not say anything to him...so how did he know?'  
_Tanveer opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by the glare Aman gave her, he quickly hid the glare when Dilshad turned to face him after she finished admiring the tulips. Aman smiled and addressed Dilshad

Aman: "Actually Mrs Khan..."

Dilshad: "Beta...I'm Zoya's Phuphi...and you're Zoya's friend so you can call me Phuphi as well..."

Aman: "Jee...Phuphi, I came here with a small request..."

Dilshad: "What do you want beta?"  
Aman: "Well I am asking your permission to take out Zoya to lunch today? She has been melancholy for too long and I think a day out is exactly what she needs to get that adorable smile back on her face..."

He cast an angry glare at Tanveer and Asad, _'It's as though he knows that Tanveer hurt Zoya's feelings...but how? And how did that painting get here? Is he stalking Zoya? I need to protect Zoya from him...His intentions don't seem good...something is off about him...but what?'_

Asad was too lost in his thoughts to notice the smile on Aman's face, a smile of malevolent glee. Dilshad had stared at Zoya and Aman and knew that it was improper to send Zoya out alone with an unknown boy, he may have been Zoya's friend but Dilshad did not know him and after nearly losing Zoya in that accident Dilshad did not want to risk Zoya getting hurt again... She opened her mouth to refuse but was surprised when the word 'yes' left her lips, it was as though she was being told to say that and no matter how hard she tried to say 'no' the word did not leave her lips.

Asad, Najma and Tanveer stared at Dilshad in Shock, Zoya had reached out her hand to check if Dilshad was ill but stopped immediately when Dilshad gave her a curious look, clearly none of them expected Dilshad to agree to send Zoya with Aman, heck Dilshad didn't want to send Zoya but for some reason something was stopping her from refusing.

Aman: "Thank you soo much Phuphi! I'll have her home before nightfall!"  
He took Zoya by the wrist and led her out of the house towards his car and just as the door closed behind them Dilshad blurted out

Dilshad: "What Just happened?"

Asad knew the look on his mother's face all too well...it was the same feeling he had the previous night when he could not call out to Zoya. These strange incidents had something to do with _him..._It was official...Asad Ahmed Khan hated Aman Talwar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 5

Zoya stepped forward cautiously, her vision blinded by Aman's palms. She felt his hard chest against the softness of his back and her senses were clouded with his masculine scent, she giggled when the hairs of his neatly trimmed beard brushed against the skin of her neck.

Zoya: "Aman...where are we going?"

Aman: "For lunch love...Be patient."

Zoya: "Aman...you know I love surprises but..."

Aman: "...but you don't like to wait...I know I know...Just be patient for a few more seconds love..."

And a few seconds later Zoya was rewarded for her patience. She gasped at the magnificent sight before her. A romantic picnic was nestled in the shade of a grand oak tree, its mighty branches protecting them against the harsh Indian sun and the sounds of flowing water of the adjacent providing the ambience for the occasion. Zoya gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; it was perfect, incredibly romantic and very thoughtful

Aman: "Just like the picnics we had in New York...only this is Bhopal. Here we sit by the privacy of a vast lake and in New York we have to share Central Park with everyone else..."

Zoya: "It's beautiful... why did you do all of this?"

Aman: "Because you were sad...I don't like it when you're sad..."

Zoya: "Thank you Aman..."

Aman: "Don't thank me yet...It's the first time I cooked anything..."

Zoya opened the picnic basket and smiled at the dainty finger sandwiches, cheese platter, mini pizzas, the bowls of fresh fruit and the ice cold pitcher of freshly squeezed sparkling lemonade.

They took their seats while they ate, laughed and joked around. Zoya's melodious laughter carried through the vast openness of the lake and Aman could not take his eyes off of her. Zoya felt Aman's intense gaze and couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks. There was a time and place when she would have accepted the idea of Aman being her partner but ever since she came to India the face her life partner took was that of Asad Ahmed Khan. She became confused; her body reacted differently than her mind. Her mind proclaimed her love for Asad and so did her body, but whenever she was around Aman her body paid no heed to her mind and moved of its own accord towards Aman. She was now sitting beside him, her hand brushing against his and something about their position felt sinister but her body paid no heed to the feeling.

Aman watched as his beloved's joyful expression turned pensive, _'She's probably thinking about that nonsense Tanveer told her...I swear if Tanveer hurts you again Zoya then I'll kill her...but today is your day to be happy my love, and I got the perfect gift to cheer you up...'_

Aman removed a black velvet case from a hidden compartment in the picnic basket and smiled. He took the case and placed it before Zoya who looked at him questioningly before taking the gift graciously

Aman: "It has always belonged to you..."

Zoya lifted the lid of the case and gasped in surprise when the glitter of diamonds and the sheen of the rubies came into view.

Zoya: "Aman...this necklace...I can't accept this... I mean it must stay in your family...your granddad gave this to..."

Aman: "...the woman he loved and today I am doing the same thing...I love you Zoya, I loved you then and I fall deeper in love with you every time I see you..."

Aman leant in and brushed his lips against Zoya's wrapping his arm around Zoya's waist drawing her closer to him, her chest heaved against his, her senses clouded and her body once again moved without her control. Her lips parted granting him access and she moved off the ground and onto his lap, her hands cupped his face then moved into the softness of his locks as their tongues danced erotically. She moaned in pleasure when his hands moved off her waist and his fingers began drawing patterns on contours of her back. She felt him stiffen against her and she chuckled sexily, not recognising her own laughter or actions as she began to straddle him, pressing him against her core as she deepened the kiss. Aman broke the kiss when he realised that Zoya needed a breather and he began trailing kisses down her slender neck towards her cleavage. She hissed in satisfaction when he nipped at her exposed flesh, marking her as his giving Aman the impression that Zoya was finally going to admit her feelings for him and his heart swelled with joy, but he celebrated his victory prematurely

'_What are you doing Zoya? YOU LOVE ASAD! Get off Aman...being with Aman is an insult to your love for Asad and your friendship with Aman...you can't betray Asad like this Zoya...'_

He leant in to resume the kiss put Zoya placed her hand against his chest preventing him from coming closer. He looked at her quizzically as her eyes conveyed her love...for someone else...

Aman: "I love you Zoya..."

He looks at her longingly, waiting to hear the words "I love you Aman" leave her lips but she remains silent. He tries again but her hand keeps in away from her so he waits until she is ready to speak and was taken by surprise at what she said

Zoya: "Take me home Aman..."

Aman: "Zoya..."

Zoya: "Please take me home..."

Her eyes were moist with unshed tears and Aman could tell by the pained expression in her eyes that she was distressed and it hurt him deeply to know that he was the cause of her pain.

Aman: "Sure love...let's go..."

They packed up the picnic and rode to Khan Villa in silence. Once the vehicle halted before her palace of refuge Zoya mumbled a small 'thank you' before she got out of the car and rushed into Khan Villa. It was late afternoon and the moment Dilshad heard the door click open she put down her utensils and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. Zoya had just put her foot through the door and immediately Najma began bombarding her with questions...

Najma: "So how was it? Where did he take you? Did you kiss?"

Asad had glared at Najma at the mention of the word 'kiss' causing Najma to immediately pipe down. Zoya was grateful to Asad for quietening Najma but felt saddened by his penetrating stare, his anger, his distrust... Asad was a cold friend but a frigid enemy and after everything that they had been through her eyes brimmed with tears as she viewed the anger and suspicion that clouded his expression. Hurt, confused and just plain exhausted Zoya went to her room and fetched her ipad before going out into the garden with her earphones plugged in, a sign to all in Khan Villa that she wished to be alone.

Asad watched the hurt flash through her eyes as she walked to the garden _'maybe I judged her too quickly again...it wasn't her fault, Ammi gave her permission and Zoya didn't ask to go... I should apologise to her again...but now she's got her earphones in...she doesn't want to talk to anyone. When she's ready to talk I'll definitely talk to her...something is troubling her...'_

Her second favourite place in Bhopal was the garden of Khan Villa; the first was her Phuphi's room with her head resting on the lap of Dilshad Ahmed Khan. Zoya could feel the concerned gazes of Najma and Dilshad on her but she brushed them off. Her ipad was opened, her earphones plugged in but no music was playing over the tiny speakers. Zoya gazed pensively over the album on her screen. Pictures of her and Aman at sports games, central park, coffee shops, parties, and other whimsical miscellaneous images were displayed across the crystal screen causing Zoya to marvel at her friendship with Aman.

'_he's the only person apart from my Aapi and Jeeju who knows the real Zoya Faarouqui...everyone else sees the put together, jolly girl but he's seen me at my weakest...I've cried on his shoulder one too many times...is that why I feel connected to him? Is this the reason I can't refuse him? Is this why my body goes against my mind whenever I am near him? Allah please help me...'_

She did not feel the droplet of water as it descended from the sky, a sunny day had turned dark in an instant as the clouds gathered and the rain fell. The ipad screen was wet, but well protected by its screen cover, displaying an image of Zoya and Aman slow dancing at a wedding. A friend of Zoya's was getting married and she dragged Aman to the event as her 'plus one'. Zoya stared at the image for a while her mind and body numbed to the cold wet weather as she lost herself in moments long past

Dilshad had watched Zoya closely through the window for the entire day, from the moment she had taken her seat in the garden Dilshad had not taken her eyes of her darling Zoya.

'_Something is bothering her...this is very 'un Zoya like' behaviour...maybe Najma knows what's wrong with her...'_ Just as Dilshad had completed the thought she caught sight of Najma with her face pressed against the window _'So cute...Najma is worried about Zoya...'_

Dilshad: "Najma..."

Najma: "Jee Ammi?"  
Dilshad: "Any idea what's bothering Zoya?"  
Najma: "Nope...she's been acting weird ever since the accident..."

They both watched as the rain fell onto the dry earth and within seconds Najma was rushing out into the garden opening an umbrella. Dilshad smiled at the bond between the two friends and watched silently as her 'daughters' bonded.

Najma stood under the protection of the umbrella as she approached Zoya. Her friend was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware of the rain and Najma had to call her name a few times before Zoya responded.

Najma: "Zoya!"

Zoya turned to Najma, her eyes filled with pain and anguish and Najma's heart broke to see her friend so defeated. Najma bent down and helped Zoya to her feet and guided her inside to the warmth of the house. Najma had extracted a towel and dried Zoya off as Zoya sat numbly in the lounge. Once Najma was satisfied that Zoya would not catch pneumonia she sat beside her friend and spoke

Najma: "Zoya...talk to me, what's wrong?"

Zoya: "It's just my life Najma..."

Asad had just exited his room and made eye contact with Zoya who stared at him intensely for a few seconds before she continued

Zoya: "...I don't know who to turn to anymore..."

She got off the couch and retreated to her room, Najma stared at Zoya's retreating back and then exclaimed

Najma: "She can turn to me! Ammi...what's wrong with Zoya? I'm worried...she's not like this...and she has me! She's not alone..."

Najma did not know when she had started to cry and Dilshad comforted her and spoke to her in a soothing voice...

Dilshad: "She just needs some time Beta...and I think the comment about not being able to turn to anyone was not directed at _us_..."

Dilshad gave a pointed stare to Asad and then mouthed 'what did you say to her?' to Asad to which he replied 'Nothing...' Dilshad then mouthed 'Go talk to her' and Asad just nodded as he immediately walked to Zoya's room

He opened the door and heard the shower running so he closed it, turned to Dilshad and mouthed 'later' before he retreated to his room.

Later never came...Zoya did not come out for Supper and her room door was locked. Najma had once again shared a room with Dilshad and even though she loved her mother very much, she longed for the nights when she and Zoya would stay up late, eat junk food and gossip.

Asad was worried, even more so than Najma. His house was quiet...to quiet. He longed for Zoya's laughter to ring throughout Khan Villa once more but nothing of the sort happened. He pulled out his phone and texted Zoya

'Are you Ok Zoya?'- Asad

A few seconds went by before his phone beeped, it was a message from her

'I'm fine, just need some time alone...' –Zoya

He read the message quickly and then typed his response

'Please talk to me...'-Asad

He waited for a few minutes, the clock ticked by as he became more anxious with each passing second, he was about to march over to her room just to make sure she was okay when his phone chimed once again, he quickly opened the message and read it

'When I figure things out I'll talk to you...'- Zoya

Asad smiled to himself. Knowing that he was the confidant of Zoya Faarouqui gave him an air of superiority. He was now one of the lucky few who got to see the real Zoya, the one who hid her pain behind a dazzling smile.

After receiving the message he sat in the lounge waiting for her to come out of her room so they could talk. The minutes turned into endless hours but Asad refused to move out of fear that Zoya would come out and he would not be there thus losing the opportunity. The night droned on and finally sleep over took him. His dreams were strange, so unlike the traumatic memories of his childhood which made him restless and completely different to his usual dreams of late which involved one dimpled trouble maker making him the happiest man on earth with her dazzling smile and cute poetry. He was cold, locked in a darkness that he couldn't escape.

'_Mr Khan! Mr Khan! please...help! HELP ME PLEASE!'_

Zoya's voice was laden with fear as it rang through the darkness and Asad began rushing towards it the darkness blinding him completely he frantically turned trying to use the sound to find his love, it bounced and echoed throughout the darkness making it difficult for him to find her. He heard it again and turned sharply but his feet fumbled and he tripped into an opening in the ground.

It was shallow, dirty and he was not alone... he had landed on top of something its softness contrasted against the harshness of the earth.

His vision cleared slightly and he gasped when he realised what he was standing in...a grave, a freshly dug grave and directly below him was a body...a shrouded body. Recognising the outline of the small body beneath him and Zoya's cries for help from seconds before Asad began clawing at the shroud trying to see who was underneath, praying that his fears were not a reality. He forced the cloth off the face and roared in agony when Zoya's angelic features were revealed. Her flesh was cold and her skin pale and Asad could do nothing else but take the body in his embrace and cry. He kissed her lifeless form as the tears fell

'_Mr Khan...'_ Asad heard the voice again...it was not fraught with pain but soft and soothing.

'_Mr Khan...'_ Asad listened this time, closed his eyes and responded breathily _'Zoya?'_

He felt a soft palm against his chest as something shook him slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed when he was greeted by the sight of his living room. He was lying on his back against the couch and then he heard the voice again

'_Mr Khan...'_

He turned and locked eyes with his beloved and his heart sang, Zoya stood before him hale and hearty and he leapt off the couch and crushed her against him in an affectionate hug.

Asad: "Thank Allah you're ok...I was so worried...don't leave me...please..."

Zoya held him closer to her as she kissed away his pain and began calming him down...

Zoya: "it's ok Mr Khan...it was just a bad dream..."

Asad stared at Zoya for a few seconds before he spoke

Asad: "I love you Zoya, I don't know since when...but I know that you mean everything to me... did you know that I was so afraid about falling in love? I was afraid that one day I'll turn into Rashid Ahmed Khan and hurt the woman I love...but when I thought I lost you in that bus accident I realised what life without you would feel like and I didn't ever want to feel that way again...after what happened in Mangalpur I tried to keep you away from me to prevent my love from growing but the longer I was away from you the more agitated I became...I feared that if I pushed you too far you'd leave me forever but at the same time I feared that if i got closer to you I would betray you like how Rashid Ahmed Khan betrayed my Ammi...please don't leave me Zoya..."

Zoya stared at him blankly for a few seconds, this was the second declaration of love she had to face in such a short space of time, but now unlike the first, she was certain of her feelings

Zoya: "I Love you too Asad...I didn't know what love was before you...but now that I do, I'm glad that I fell in love with you..."

Asad: "Is that what was bothering you...your love for me?"

Zoya: "No...I was confused, I thought I loved someone else...but that was just an infatuation...I made a mess of things Asad and I'm cleaning it up all you have to know is that I love YOU...no one else...please just give me some time to sort everything out..."

Asad: "Okay Jaan...I love you...I trust you...take as much time as you need but promise me that you'll never leave me..."

Zoya: "I promise Jaan, I'd fight God himself and come back to you..."

Asad smiled as his heart filled with content, he kissed Zoya on her forehead affectionately before he retreated to his warm awaiting bed relishing the good dreams that overtook him until the morning

Bhopal's morning sun shone splendidly on the earth below, Asad had woken to the sound of his little sister's voice and what she had said caused him to jump out of bed in shock

Najma: "I can't believe Ammi and Zoya went shopping without US Tanveer! They were supposed to wait for me to finish study and then we were supposed to go together! I swear ever since Zoya came home Ammi has eyes for no one else!"

Najma exhaled in frustration and Tanveer smirked evilly eyeing the perfect opportunity

Tanveer: "It seems as though Zoya's stealing your Ammi from you Najma...like you said you Ammi only has eyes for Zoya..."

Najma pouted for a few seconds and recognised what Tanveer was implying.

Najma: "No...I didn't mean it like that...I meant that Zoya became Ammi's new favourite...and Ammi is justified in liking Zoya, Zoya has done so much for us, she always puts our happiness before her own and she'll do anything to make Ammi smile...and if Zoya had to take Ammi away from me, I'd be happy that I lost my mother to Zoya Faarouqui"

Tanveer stared at Najma is absolute shock _'Allah! What is wrong with this family! It's like they're the die-hard Zoya Faarouqui fan club...each one singing her praises...there's nothing so special about Zoya...I wonder what spell she cast on Jammy, Khala and Najma...'_

Tanveer fumed silently to herself as she watched Asad step out of his room dressed for the day, she served him breakfast with a fake smile plastered on her face and once she saw him out the door she then turned on her heel and left, she had planned to remove Zoya from the hearts of Khan Villa's members but little did she know that someone else was playing a more dangerous game


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 6

The place was buzzing with shoppers scurrying to get the best products at the best price and traders flogging their wares attracting customers to them with their 'unbeatable prices'. Dilshad and Zoya walked casually through the streets, bags in hand, laughing freely at something Zoya had just said. Dilshad watched Zoya closely; she was worried about her after the confrontation with Tanveer and the 'date' with Aman. Zoya had not laughed or smiled in days and Dilshad sent a prayer of thanks to the merciful Lord for Zoya's happy state. Zoya on the other hand had noticed her Phuphi's watchful eye all throughout their shopping trip, she decided to laugh and smile a little extra so her new found melancholy did not worry her darling Phuphi. Even as her heart sang with her because of her now reciprocated love for Asad, something about the entire situation caused her to worry,

'_There's something sinister at work here Zoya and if you're not careful Asad and all your happiness will be snatched from you...you need to figure this out, you need to find out who will tear you and Asad apart and stop them...'_

Zoya pondered for a few seconds while Dilshad had gone to admire some garments, her subconscious began echoing with names of people who could take Asad away from her and so far the only concrete Names she could come up with where _Tanveer_ and _Aman..._

Just as his name echoed in her subconscious, Zoya felt his scent engulf her senses and his muscled chest as it touched her back, his hands blocked her eyes and his neatly trimmed beard tickled the nape of her neck as he whispered into her ear

Aman: "Missed me love?"

Zoya reached up and removed his palms, restoring her vision. She turned around to face him, her lips inches away from his...her body had once again responded to the calls of another as she leant in about to seal his lips with a fiery kiss but a voice snapped her to her senses immediately...

Dilshad: "Aman Beta! It's so nice to see you!"

Zoya could have kissed Dilshad for the interruption; she saw the look of disappointment on Aman's face quickly being covered up by his dazzling smile.

Aman: "Dilshad Phuphi! It's wonderful to see you again...I was just going to pick up some stuff when I bumped into Zoya..."

Dilshad: "Well I'm glad we ran into you Beta..."

Aman: "Well I don't have anywhere to be right now, and two beautiful women such as yourselves should not wander around unprotected...you may never know what could happen..."

Dilshad: "Are you asking to join us?"

Aman: "If you accept my offer then yes...I'll be glad to accompany you..."

He gave a small bow and kissed the back of Dilshad's hand who laughed at the young man's antics the thought _'Chivalry isn't dead after all...' _running through her mind as he picked up and carried their shopping bags and dutifully walked with them as they browsed store after store. Dilshad ignored the curious glances and snide comments of Bhopal's society as she walked beside Zoya and Aman, everyone obviously gossiping about the young couple accompanying Dilshad on this trip. Dilshad had studied Zoya's and Aman's body language and could tell that at one stage the two of them were romantically involved and for some reason this thought worried Dilshad to no end.

Finally afternoon set in and they lost count of the number of shopping bags on Aman's arm when Dilshad remembered that she had to buy ingredients for dinner. Aman had gone to deposit the multiple bags in their car and told their driver that he would bring Zoya and Dilshad home after they had completed their shopping. Zoya watched as Dilshad picked out the finest ingredients for their meal and then carried some of the bags as they made their way towards Aman's car. They had made polite conversation throughout the trip and Aman could not take his eyes away from the rear view mirror stealing glances at his love who merely ducked her head bashfully. Dilshad, in the passenger seat, had witnessed the entire exchange and realised why Zoya seemed hesitant around her best friend. _'He looks at her with such intensity...It's as though she's all he sees, all he longs for, all he worships and adores...'_

Dilshad snapped out of her thoughts when they pulled up into the driveway of Khan Villa, where Asad was reprimanding the driver for leaving Dilshad and Zoya behind at the mall. He had stopped chiding the poor guy when he saw his mother exit Aman's SUV and he immediately stomped over angrily.

Asad: "I was worried Ammi...you should have called, I'd have come to pick you up..."

He gave a curt stare to Aman and then looked back at his mother. Dilshad was about to answer when Aman spoke

Aman: "Hey man, I'm sorry. I was already there so I said I'd drop them off...I don't think we met, well I've seen you before but we haven't been formally introduced. I am Aman Talwar, son of Thakur Samarjith Talwar and Zoya's best friend...you must be Asad...Zoya never stops complaining about you..."

Aman extended his hand for Asad to shake then winked at Zoya playfully and her cheeks reddened in response. Asad stared at Zoya and Zoya smiled at him shyly and he knew that her love for him was true...just by her eyes. He could see the intensity of her love for him in her brown orbs and Asad couldn't help but smile, he took Aman's outstretched hand and held it in his vice-like grip, aiming to break every bone in Aman's hand, sending him the message that Zoya belonged with Asad and no one else. Aman smiled at Asad as Asad's hand clasped tightly onto his, sending Asad the same message that the young business tycoon was trying to send to him. He then tightened his grip as well and looked into Asad's eyes both men locked in a fierce staring contest and displays of masculine strength, each trying to prove the other weak. The intense competition only stopped when Dilshad called out to diffuse the tension

Dilshad: "Asad, help me with these shopping bags please..."

Asad has let go of Aman's hand and picked up some of the bags, he moved to get the rest but Aman had beat him to it, both men glared at each other as they carried the bags. Luckily Aman had picked up the bags with the ingredients for the evening meal so he angrily followed Dilshad to the kitchen and began helping her prepare the meal while Asad sauntered off behind Zoya since he picked up the bags with her shopping. Once they had entered Zoya's room Asad quietly closed the door behind them, dropped the bags on the bed. He walked up behind Zoya, his broad muscular chest against her soft back as his arms encircle her waist. He rests his chin against her shoulder as he purred into her ear

Asad: "Anything on your mind love?"

Zoya: "Just stressed..."

Asad: "Should I relieve any of that tension?"

Zoya gasped at his provocative suggestion and said

Zoya: "Mr Khan...who knew you could be quite the flirt...I thought you only had two settings Akdu and Jahapana..."

Asad: "Well there is a third setting that I've been dying to try out...it involves you, me and nothing between us..."

Zoya turned around and smacked his chest playfully as she began packing away the days shopping.

Asad: "So Aman...is he the person you thought you loved?"

Zoya: "How'd you know?"  
Asad: "I can tell by the way he looks at you...it's the same way I look at you..."

Zoya: "I love you..."

Asad: "And Aman? I don't like him at all Zoya...I don't like the way he looks at you..."  
Zoya: "He's a good friend Asad...I thought I had feelings for him a while ago but now I realise we're better as friends..."

Her mind flashed to the weird kisses both in Aman's foyer and at the lake picnic and this time her mind screamed at her to stay away from Aman.

Asad: "Something about him doesn't sit well with me...I really can't stand him..."

Zoya: "C'mon Mr Khan...he's a nice guy, you just have to get to know him..."

Asad: "And how well do you know him?"

Zoya: "he's my friend...my best friend..."

Asad: "I trust you Zoya...if you say that there's nothing more between the two of you than friendship...I believe you..."

Zoya: "Alright Mr Khan...now if you're done with your 007-style interrogation can we go now...I'm really hungry"

Asad chuckled and kissed Zoya's forehead before following her out the room and towards the kitchen. Najma was setting the table and Aman helping Dilshad by the stove Zoya grabbed some plates from Najma and helped her darling _Tamatar_ set the table while Asad leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest admiring Zoya as she laughed and joked freely with his baby sister.

Tanveer: "Jammy..."

Asad stopped staring at Zoya and reluctantly turned to face his best friend who spoke to him in a stern whisper

Tanveer: "It's inappropriate Jammy..."

Asad stared at Tanveer scandalised _'was it that obvious I was staring at Zoya?'_

Asad: "Tannu-"

Tanveer: "No Jammy...They way Aman looks at Zoya is inappropriate you can see that she's deliberately laughing and joking around to catch his attention..."

Asad smiled to himself _'Oh Tannu...you go it all wrong in your jealous state...it's all for me, not Aman...'_

Asad just smiled at Tanveer's possessiveness of him but his smile quickly turned into a frown at what Tanveer said next

Tanveer: "I know they're friends, we are friends jammy...but that painting he sent her? That was disgusting...I think there's more going on, I think Zoya is lying to us about her true relationship with Aman..."

Asad clenched his jaw at this and he noticed Aman glaring at Tanveer _'It's as though he can hear us...but how? We're whispering and Zoya and Najma are making so much of noise...'_

Asad also noticed the anger in Aman's eyes and was puzzled _'I know why I'm angry, but why is he angry...had he heard Tanveer's accusations about Zoya's character? Something is definitely wrong with this guy...and I will find out what it is...'_

Dilshad had called everyone for dinner and all had taken their seats dutifully. Asad sat directly opposite Aman and was slightly miffed at Tanveer for taking the spot to his left (the spot he was hoping Zoya would take) Najma sat beside Tanveer while his mother took her usual seat on Asad's right which left Zoya in between Dilshad and Aman.

Aman smirked at Asad and spoke

Aman: "So Zoe...when are you coming home?"  
_'Zoe? He calls her 'Zoe'? I'm going to kill him?'_

Asad's fist clenched around his knife as he waited for Zoya's response...the thought of Zoya leaving caused a strange disturbance in his heart he locked eyes with Zoya who gave him a reassuring smile

Zoya: "I dunno Aman...I like it here... There are some nice IT firms here in Bhopal and I know I can get a job at any one of them...It's a nice city to live in, it feels like home and I'm thinking of settling here permanently..."

Aman: "But you love living in New York, you always say that anyone who lives anywhere else is kidding themselves..."

Zoya: "I know but being here makes me feel closer to my roots...my mother was born in Bhopal before her family moved to New York, being here makes me feel closer to her..."

The conversation had taken a sombre turn and Asad's grip on his knife tightened dangerously as Aman reached onto the table and took Zoya's hand in his comforting her as she fought back the painful tears of her traumatic past. If he was closer, and his Ammi Najma and Tanveer were not present Asad would have stabbed Aman for touching Zoya but his anger immediately dissipated when he realised something. Aman may have been holding Zoya's hand but her eyes were locked firmly with his. He smiled at his beloved reassuringly, letting her know that no matter what happened, her Mr Khan would stand by her.

After dinner was over Asad had stood up and walked to his study while the women began clearing up the table and packing away the left over's. They were so engrossed with their task that no one but Asad noticed Aman sneak off into Zoya's room. He was inside the room for about a minute and when he exited he had a smug smile on his face. He bade them all farewell, kissed the back of Zoya's palm and left.

Asad walked over to Zoya and was about to tell her about Aman lingering about in her bedroom when Tanveer dragged him away to talk about their childhood. Asad gave a desperate look to Zoya which clearly said _'save me'_ Zoya just chuckled at his antics and gave him a 'thumb up' gesture as she laughed at him. Once Tanveer had dragged Asad to the garden Zoya had made her way towards her bedroom. She opened the door and stopped dead at the sight that greeted her, it was another exquisite piece of art. In the latest portrait she was wearing blood red bridal gear with intricate gold embroidery, her eyes downcast and her hair done to perfection. Zoya stared open mouthed at the image and felt uneasy when she caught sight of the scarlet coloured name 'Aman Talwar' emblazoned on the bottom.

Once again she hid the painting, finding a new hiding place this time since Najma had easily found the old one. Since Najma was studying in Dilshad's room Zoya saw this as the perfect opportunity. She fished out the first portrait with her in the black dress and packed both paintings away behind the cupboard. Once satisfied that Najma would never find them she went to the washroom and began preparing for bed.

The room was dark; the only sources of light were from the moon beams that entered through the open window and the various candelabra's scattered around the room. The colour of the walls could not be seen, not because of the lack of illumination, but because of the dozens of portraits that adorned the walls and those that could not fit had rested against them. The room was filled with images of one person..._Zoya._ Her dazzling smile, beautiful face and bubbly personality were spread across the shrine-like room and at its centre stood the man who worshipped this beauty. Aman was working on his latest piece, so far he had only done solo portraits of Zoya but tonight he had done something different.

He had always imagined what it would look like to another to see Zoya against him, her eyes hooded with a desire reserved just for him. He knew what it felt like to have her in his arms but that was not enough for him...he wanted to feel it and know what it looked like as well. So using his Imagination and the memory of Zoya's touch against his skin, he created his next portrait, this one like the many adorning the walls and floor was not leaving his shrine.

Aman had the paint brush between his slender fingers as he finished the final touches on the painting, his art pencils and sharpening knife (the tools he used for the initial sketch) were laying next to his Palette. He stepped back and marvelled at his work, getting lost in what could be his reality.

Aman: "Perfect...but not complete..."

He put down the brush in his hand and picked up his sharpening knife, he cleaned it against his shirt then held it against the skin of his left hand. The cool blade ripped through his flesh as the warm ruby liquid flowed freely from the wound. He had nicked the artery that had a direct connection to the heart, his heart...the place where only Zoya dwelled.

He inhaled the scent of his blood and smiled

Aman: "It's all for you love...all for you...these scarlet drops are nothing... I'd give you my life to do with as you please...these drops are just a small price that I have to pay to have a deeper association with you...so I can be closer to you...so Aman Talwar can be associated with Zoya Faarouqui in some way..."

He then put down the knife in his hand and picked up the thinnest of his paintbrushes. He dipped the tip into the flowing wound, coating its shiny white bristles with the crimson blood. He then placed the blood coated brush against the canvas and began signing his name upon it, thus uniting 'Aman' and 'Zoya' forever through the medium of his artwork


End file.
